As buildings, bridges and other structures age, the structural integrity of those structures begins to decline. To ensure such structures to not fail, engineers and architects incorporate a factor of safety into designs. However, a factor of safety can not prevent the gradual erosion of structural integrity that occurs over time or the impact of man-made accidents or natural disasters. Structural integrity can be monitored by measuring the deformation of movement of buildings over time. Similarly, strain and stress gages can be applied to or built into buildings. However, these measurements are limited to the specific points or elements measured and do not provide a broad and detailed view of the integrity of the entirety of the structure.